Unlikely Team Bonding
by glistening moon
Summary: At the end of 'Countrycide' the team are mainly focusing on Gwen, but what if Ianto's injuries are worse than they originally thought. The team bond, and together they finally act like a team. Ianto/Tosh friendship. Small amount of swearing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or any of it's characters.  
A/N  
The story is set at the end of countrycide, i watched it again and noticed that they only really focussed on Gwen's injuries, but the other villagers would have been angry with Ianto for making the distraction so Tosh could get away, i thought that maybe they could have said how ianto was doing after that, but they didn't... so that's how i came up with this story...  
Enjoy!  
**  


* * *

  
"I hate the countryside…" Owen grumbled to himself while packing up some of the tents that they were going to use, but they never got around to using.

_Tea-boy had tried to help I suppose_, Owen thought, _but stupid Jack had to threaten him to make him stay in the car, in my opinion, that was a rather stupid idea as Ianto was still in shock after what the cannibals did to him._

Gwen had gone in an ambulance to the hospital, and despite Owen's attempts to go with her, Jack had forced him to stay with the rest of the team, and to check on Ianto when they got back to the hub.

Ianto hated feeling useless, it left him time to think and thinking was something he really didn't want to do right now. The drive in the SUV back to Cardiff was long and boring, and it also made him feel very queasy. Owen sat in the front with Jack, while Tosh sat in the back next to him.

They had to pull over once, when Tosh noticed Ianto was holding his stomach and was moaning quietly, and as soon as the car stopped moving Ianto forced himself out of the car and vomited on the gravel. At that point it was nearly midmorning, and Owen could see there was blood mixed in with the puke. When he calmed down, and managed to get back in the car, Owen gave him a vomit bag, just in case.

The drive was slower after the stop, knowing that Ianto might vomit if Jack drove to fast so they got back to the hub just before lunchtime.

Jack and Owen helped Ianto out of the car when they noticed that his eyes were unfocussed and his body was leaning to the side slightly. During the walk into the hub, Ianto's body decided that now was the time to collapse, so Owen and Jack had to carry Ianto back inside the hub, towards Owens area with all the medical equipment.

"Should he be this light?" Jack asked Owen as they carried Ianto through the hub.

"No, I don't think he is eating properly since… well… you know…" Owen trailed off.

Jack nodded, as they carried Ianto down the stairs.

Jack left the bay when they had placed him on the table, and headed up to the railing to watch what was happening with Tosh, while Owen got ready to figure out what injuries Ianto had.

* * *

"Tosh, I know you don't want to talk about this… but I want to know what happened to Ianto… could you tell me?" Jack asked Tosh quietly.

Tosh sighed then nodded, "We got caught, me and Ianto, they took us to this cellar, and we found a fridge full of b-body p-parts." Tosh took a deep breath and continued, "a lady came and took us to the 'Village Hall'. There was another man there and they hit Ianto a few times… then they tied me up, and handcuffed Ianto… Ianto was so brave… he whispered to me to get ready to run and then we both stood up, I said something to them, so they came over to me… but then they went over to Ianto, so Ianto head butted the man, and I just ran… I left him there Jack" Tosh was crying now, and Jack had an arm around her.

"Jack!" Owen called out from below, and gestured for him to come and help him.

"I need to take his shirt off, there was some blood in his vomit and he keeps clutching his ribs." Owen told Jack who nodded, and together they took Ianto's shirt off him.

"Shit!" Owen gasped when he saw that Ianto was covered in dark bruises all over his torso.

Tosh let out a sob, and ran off. Jack just stared in horror.

"How did we miss that?" He asked Owen incredulously.

Owen shrugged and went into doctor mode, making sure that Jack left the bay while doing so. He was feeling slightly guilty because he only paid attention to Gwen, and not Ianto, who it seems was in worse shape than her to begin with.

* * *

Jack sighed and went to Tosh who was sitting on the couch crying.

"Tosh?" Jack asked her gently.

She sniffed and looked up, "Jack, it's all my fault… I just left him… and then I didn't make sure he was looked at properly by Owen… look how hurt he is." She gestured towards the direction Jack had just come from.

Jack just held her close and whispered soothing words to her, along with repeating over and over again, that what happened to Ianto was not her fault.

After almost an hour Owen called Jack again, and together, with a stretcher this time, they carried Ianto to a room that they rarely ever used. The room had two beds, and a bedside table each. They were only ever really used in situations like these; when one of them was to injured to go home, didn't want to go to hospital or the hub goes into lock down for no apparent reason, surprisingly the last is most common.

Owen had changed Ianto's clothes from jeans that were dirty and smelt like blood, to trousers and even though Ianto was unconscious, Owen didn't want to put a shirt on him just in case it hurt him.

Owen lay down on the other bed, telling Jack and Tosh to wake him if Ianto awoke, and dozed until around two o'clock, when the hubs door rolled open.

Jack went to check if it was Gwen and returned shortly after with her by his side. They were mumbling in conversation until she stepped into the room and looked at Ianto without his shirt to cover his injuries.

Owen woke when he heard a gasp and discovered that Gwen had just seen Ianto's injuries.

"Owen," Gwen gasped when she noticed him, "Will Ianto be okay?"

Owen nodded, "He just needs time to heal, whatever the sicko's did to Ianto, they didn't refrain from using all there strength."

"What are his injuries?" Jack asked Owen, who looked like he needed a coffee, or a sleep.

Owen rolled over and picked up Ianto's chart which he had wrote, and read aloud, "A concussion, 4 broken ribs, 3 fractured ribs, some internal bleeding, but I stopped that and the rest of his ribs seem to be very badly bruised."

The room was silent after that, but the silence was broken by Tosh, who couldn't hold in a sob, "It's all my fault…"

"No Tosh, it isn't. It was the cannibals fault. They tried to kill him, not you…" jack soothed.

Tosh nodded, and pulled a chair next to Ianto's bed while Gwen sat on the end of the bed Owen had fallen back to sleep on. Jack stayed standing, watching as they all tried to make each other feel better.

Eventually Gwen went home again, and Owen did also, saying that when Ianto wakes up, to call him, and give Ianto some water, but no solid foods.

Tosh fell asleep on the chair next to Ianto, her smaller hand in his, and Jack draped a blanket over her and decided that he should probably sleep also. So he fell asleep on the bed that Owen was sleeping on earlier that day.

* * *

Ianto didn't wake up until around midnight when Tosh had a nightmare.

Tosh only woke out of her nightmare because Ianto started rubbed soothing circles in her hand and carefully brought her back to reality.

"Ianto!" Tosh exclaimed in whisper, so she wouldn't wake Jack up.

Ianto smiled slightly, "Hey, Tosh…"

"I will be right back, I need to call Owen and get you some water." Tosh said, standing up.

"No… don't leave me…" Ianto said softly, before closing his eyes again.

"Okay… I will wake Jack up then…" Tosh said lightly to Ianto as his panic of being alone subsided.

Tosh looked around the room, on each bedside table there was a note pad, she wasn't sure why they were there, but picked up the one on Ianto's table. The note book was plain, but she didn't really care about that. She quietly tore out a page and rolled it in a ball, then she threw it towards Jack, unfortunately, it landed on the floor in front of his bed.

Ianto watched as Tosh continued to throw scraps of paper at the sleeping Jack. When he saw her miss for the fourth time, he stopped her.

"I think I will be okay, you can call him…" Ianto told Tosh quietly, he didn't want her to leave, but he knew Owen would be angry if he found out that Ianto was awake and no one told him.

Tosh smiled at him, "I will be back in a sec, okay?"

Ianto nodded slightly.

Ianto looked around the room, it was barely lit and was scarcely furnished. He took a deep breath, but regretted it instantly, and moaned quietly in pain. Tosh returned a few minutes later with a water bottle, and her mobile in her pocket.

"I just called Owen, he is going to head over now, he told me to wake up Jack, so I will only be over here," Tosh gestured towards Jack, and Ianto nodded.

Ianto had a few sips of water before deciding swallowing hurt and he put the water bottle on his bedside table.

It only took Tosh one attempt to wake Jack up, and it was by accident. While heading towards Jack, she managed to trip over some of the paper she had thrown, and landed on Jack. She quickly pulled back, and Jack almost burst out laughing at Tosh's face, it was bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I tripped…" She said weakly.

Jack smiled, "That's okay, what time is it?" Jack looked around the room, and noticed that Ianto was sitting up slightly in bed and was watching them, he was grimacing in pain and holding his ribs. "Ianto! Are you okay?"

Both Jack and Tosh quickly moved to Ianto's side, and repeatedly asked him what was hurting, even though they both knew it would be his ribs.

Ianto shook his head, "Don't make me laugh again… please…"

Owen came in a moment later to see Jack and Tosh smiling and Ianto holding his ribs and his face slightly constipated.

Owen was confused, "Why are you smiling why he is in pain?"

Jack answered quickly, "He is trying not to laugh."

Tosh took over, "Once I called you, I came back to wake up Jack and I tripped, much to Ianto's hilarity, and landed on Jack, Ianto laughed and it hurt his ribs."

Ianto suddenly took a deep breath, gaining everyone's attention, "Can I go to the toilet?"

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Jack stood in his office, watching as his team bonded and finally acted like a team. I _guess that countryside mission wasn't a total disaster then_, Jack thought as he watched Gwen and Owen argue, and Tosh and Ianto sitting at her work station talking and working at the same time. Ianto was getting better and he seemed happier than before_. That's new, _Jack added in his head.

* * *

**A/N**

okay, that was my first attempt at a Torchwood story, i know that it probably needed Jack to be more flirty, and Tosh to be less soppy, but that was how my story was in my head...  
Thanks for reading and please review! :)


End file.
